Aizen's Great Escape
by dippychibi124
Summary: Ever wondered how the canon-based story of Bleach would be like if it was told through the perspectives of Aizen and Gin? (As well as Tousen... but really, who cares about Tousen?) Then look no further than this short-story fic which will give different snap-shots into the canon timeline about what these three went through... With a little extra crack thrown in just cuz. :3


**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach, any of its characters... Or just... anything Bleach related; including washing detergent products X3**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Revenge Should Always Be Taken On Those Who Deserve It**

"Oh Aizen-taichooooo? Hellooooooooooo?"

A frown soon marred the face of the one who had called out into the darkness in front of them. The decidedly male voice was greatly contrasted by the rather immature manner of which his vocabulary hailed from. Truth be told however, anyone who had seen this man at least once in their life time, would not find his manner of speech as anything else but normal... for him at least. After all; Gin Ichimaru is certainly someone who is far from the norm.

A chuckle from the other side of the room quickly caught the fox-faced captains' attention.

"Oh, I do apologize for my lateness Gin… I did not mean to keep you waiting; I was just tying up some… loose-ends with Hinamori-kun. I do hope you can forgive me."

Gin grinned slightly before bowing in a mocking fashion.

"Well, 'course Aizen-taicho, 'tis no problem at all! I do hope that ya 'ad fun, uh, 'tying up' li'l Hinamori-kun… as ya so eloquently put it."

Aizen merely sighed at his subordinates' behaviour before allowing himself a small smirk in response. It was, after all, not that far from the truth; and he quite enjoyed himself.

Grinning at the thought, he pushed his glasses up and turned to his accomplice.

"Why yes… I must say Gin that I rather did enjoy myself... But I mean, after all; can you even truly begin to deny, the simple fact that, bitches just want me?"

The silver-haired captain stood stunned for a second at his superior's voice before grinning widely in response and bowing mockingly in turn.

"Naw, Aiz'n-taicho… can't say I deny that, eh…" Aizen's smirk rose in response.

"How'ver… care to 'xplain Ran-channnnnn's obvious infatuation t'wards me?"

Looking over into the dimly lit darkness Aizen could see the tell-tale signs of a challenge upon his subordinates grin. Sighing in an almost condescending manner, he pushed his hair back slightly before smirking.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, eh? Well I suppose that you could say… I merely let you become deluded into thinking that she had feelings for you."

Gin's grin faded for a second, as he took the time to contemplate what was just told to him. Having come to the conclusion that the other captain had been referencing his Zanpaktou and its mind-bending abilities, he tried to fathom what he could actually say in order to form a sensible comeback. A moment later however, a grin wider than what had been in-place before, quickly spread itself across his face as he leaned forward slightly, in an attempt to aggravate the older Shinigami further.

"Oh f'r real, Aiz'n-taicho…? And ya sure that it ain't, YOU; who's d'luded yerself into b'lieving that?"

Turning a quizzical look towards his companion, he cocked his head to the side in a motion of a lack of understanding.

"What, exactly… did you mean by that, Gin…?"

The grin that spread across his face was easily one of the widest that Aizen had ever seen from his friend; and that was truly saying something.

"Eh… jus' sayyying, Aiz'n-taicho, that per'aps ya should be cons'dering the p'ssibility that, yer Kyoka Suigetsu, has made ya think that things ain't what they seem; and in fact, 's unable to do anythayyng to anyone else, 'nstead, 'tis only able to change yer p'rspective. Neh, Aizen-taichooou?"

A sickening silence soon ensued; followed by the patented 'Gin grin' that had found its way back onto the silver-haired man's face, once again. Aizen stared back at him with an unreadable expression before slowly looking down in thought.

The very idea was preposterous and it quickly made Aizen chuckle at the simple ridiculousness of it all… However, the feeling of unease was still there, and he truly hated that feeling more than almost anything else in the world. Looking towards his fellow captain, he merely sighed before running a hand through his hair.

If there was ever one man who could get under his skin faster than what he thought possible, there was little to no doubt that it was the Shinigami standing not 5 feet away from him, and grinning widely.

"Be that as it may; Gin… I do believe that we may have gone off-track from why we came here in the first place…"

Gin's grin merely widened at the fact that he had successfully managed to scare the other man at least to a certain extent, and nodded.

"Yea… yer quite right… But b'fore we get back on-topic; I haf a question, if I may ask?"

Aizen nodded and motioned for the silver-haired man to continue.

"… Jus where the hell 're we?"

It was at this point in the conversation that Aizen finally took in his surroundings. What met his sight was a depressingly dark room that had little in the way of furniture or anything of the sort. All in all, there was nothing noteworthy about the small confined space, and the fact that he was almost certain that he had never seen this place in all his years serving at the Soul Society, confused the 5th division captain to no end.

"Well… To be honest, I just followed the sound of your voice, and somehow ended up here…"

Leaving the question hanging in the air for a second, Aizen turned his attention back to the 3rd division captain, and finished explaining his thought process.

"And in turn, since you were obviously here longer than I… the better person to ask that question to, would be you; so… care to enlighten me as to where we are, Gin?"

Gin picked his nose absentmindedly at the question before shrugging.

"Naw, no idea... Bad writing?"

Aizen sighed at the childish Shinigami for the 20th time that day; prompting said man to begin grinning again.

"Awwwww, wa's wrong, taichooooooo?"

Aizen made it a point to ignore the rhetorical question and instead began looking around the room for some way out; beginning to wonder how it was exactly that he had entered the room, when he was sure that there was no door or window of any sort in this bizarre place.

"Truly unsettling…"

Gin's expression of absolute bliss at seeing the famed Sosuke Aizen slightly unnerved, was truly something that had to be seen to believe. His grin widened that much further as he decided to begin mocking his superior once again.

"Now, donchu worry yer pree li'l head over this, Aiz'n-taicho! We 'bviously somewhere in Soul Society 'fter all! …though; more than likely we've ended up in some ol' creepy bug-ridden house… On some ab'ndoned street… In the m'ddle of a crime-ridden part of the R'kongai… Where most 'nything in the world could h'ppen… OH TAICHOOOOOOO!"

"…"

Aizen just stared with a feigned sense of uncaring as his subordinate entered the foetal position and sat in the far corner of the room; rocking back and forth repeatedly. The simple fact that they couldn't have entered the Rukongai without them having noticed the change in scenery was apparently lost on Gin, as judged by the fact that he appeared to be having more than just a slight breakdown.

Sighing, and making it a point to ignore the probable stroke that his silver-haired companion was most likely going through, he took a step towards the wall closest to him, and quickly cut open a human-sized hole, big enough for him and Gin to walk through comfortably.

After picking up his distraught friend and helping him through the make-shift door, it was only then, that Aizen truly noticed where it was that they had ended up. Throwing Gin to the ground in more than slight irritation, Aizen's eyebrow twitched as he looked back at the building that they had come from, realizing too late what it was.

"Gin… what is the meaning of this…?"

Getting up from his place on the ground, Gin dusted off his Captain's outfit, before looking at the building that they had just come from. Feigning surprise; he laughed at Aizen's expression before calming down and grinning again.

"Ye like it? I had Izuru change the 'nterior of the Squad 3 b'rracks ta look like s'me sorta abandoned warehouse or somethayyng! Quite 'mpressive on such short notice I p'rsonally thought. Ah, lil' Izuru."

He smiled to himself contently, as he knew that even if it was merely a fleeting thought; he had successfully managed to freak out Sosuke Aizen multiple times in a single encounter – something, which rarely, if ever, happens, despite Gin's many attempts to do so.

His excitement didn't last long however.

"Gin… I will give you 10 seconds to get out of my sight and prepare for the next phase of the plan; before I decide to show you what truly makes my Zanpaktou so frightening."

The grin on Gin's face never faded, however it became noticeably more forced by the second.

"He-hey Aiz'n-taicho, 'twas j'st a joke… Doncha go takin' it too seriously!"

"10."

"Aw, c'mon taicho, ya know 's well as I do that 'twas pree funny!"

"8."

"Uhhhhhhhhh… I'll make it up t' ya? How 'bout a Soul Slayer Sundae? My treat?"

"6."

"Shitshitshitshit… Come on taicho, ya know damn well I can't ev'n start the next phase of yer plan without yer help… Pl's f'rgive me?"

"3."

"OK OK I'M SORRY I'M SORRY; PLEASE FORGIVE ME AIZEN-TAICHOOOOOOO!"

"0."

Gin gulped as Aizen's glasses began reflecting the suns harsh rays and his expression turned dark.

"I don't believe that I asked for you to apologize Gin; I had asked you to get out of my sight…"

The 3rd division captain was now a mess; his body curled up into a shape, similar to that of a ball, and a large stream of tears, now pouring down his cheeks.

"NO PLEASE AIZEN-TAICHO! *Gulp* Wha-what're ya gonna do t' me…?"

Aizen's smirk was all that Gin needed, in order for him to realize that he was officially in deep shit, and in complete mercy to the other man in front of him.

"Well now Gin… I think that I have already said that I will make you see the true power of my Zanpaktou… Did I not?"

Gin gulped, and nodded uncertainly. Knowing his Zanpaktou's abilities were that of absolute hypnosis, he could very likely be shown absolutely anything and be made to believe that it is real.

Aizen gained a very sadistic grin at Gin's uncertainty, and spoke one last time.

"Well, I do believe that you had made fun of me for, what did you say again? 'Tying up Hinamori-kun'? Care to see the scene that you had described for me earlier? Oh, who am I kidding Gin, of course you would."

He smirked and pulled his sword out of his sheath; before pointing it towards a very much terrified Gin.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

***5 Torturous Hours Later***

A mentally assaulted Gin lay unmoving on a bed in the 4th division barracks; his recovery anything but immediate. Walking into the room, Aizen had to sigh; perhaps, he had gone a BIT overboard with the graphic images… But no one made fun of him and got away with it.

Smirking slightly at Gin's unconscious form. Even he had to admit, the scenes containing him and his lieutenant that he had sent to poor Gin; had gone past the point of even being able to be considered kinky anymore. Pushing his hair back slightly, he grinned and walked out the door, and back towards his barracks, ignoring the cries of Izuru Kira and Isane Kotetsu as they tried to get him to apologize to Gin for putting him in such a state.

As he flash-stepped away from the 4th division barracks, he smirked widely at the thought of what happened:

"Well this does set me back a day or two at least… but it's nothing too serious I suppose…

Because after all…"

He smirked widely.

"Revenge should always be taken on those who deserve it."

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyy what's up ya guys? :D, This whole story idea, came to me when me and ChocoChibi jokingly role played Aizen and Gin respectively, in chat. XD Obviously, the plot will mostly be canon with certain deviations here and there, and is, just like our current other Bleach fanfic; Complete: Badass, will be crack-filled. In terms of updates, as many of you know, I very sporadically write – I could write two chapters in a day, or a chapter in a couple months, as it all depends on how I feel, so no promises; however, there most likely will be faster updates for this story due to the fact that the chapters will be this length or shorter, as opposed to 'Complete: Badass', which has chapters that are about twice as long at least. In addition, this story will just skip to certain points and will most likely, not be completely flowed together; instead taking scenarios and putting them in separately X3**

**So yeah… Long-ass A/N later :') – Pls Follow, Favourite and especially Review; good or bad **

**Thankssss! :D**

**Dippytrippy122 and Chocochibi456 X3  
**


End file.
